


Нарушения тишины, бунты, карнавалы и похороны

by tsepesh



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Not copy to another site, Science Experiments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: После побега Поггля-младшего и постепенного сокращения числа джеонозианцев руководству проекта «Небесная мощь» пришлось искать тех, кто смог бы закончить стройку





	Нарушения тишины, бунты, карнавалы и похороны

**Author's Note:**

> упоминается эпизод так называемой Горманской резни, во время которой Таркин в порядке разгона толпы посадил на неё собственный ИЗР (использован таймлайн старого канона — 18 ДБЯ).  
> Задание: Черемуха с дополнительным значение дезинсектанта

Название: Нарушения тишины, бунты, карнавалы и похороны  
Автор: WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
Бета: WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
Задание: Черемуха с дополнительным значение дезинсектанта  
Размер: драббл, 321 слово  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Орсон Кренник, Данстиг Птерро, ОМП  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: трудовыебудни  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: упоминаются применение химических веществ в качестве оружия  
Краткое содержание: после побега Поггля-младшего и постепенного сокращения числа джеонозианцев руководству проекта «Небесная мощь» пришлось искать тех, кто смог бы закончить стройку  
Примечание: упоминается эпизод так называемой Горманской резни, во время которой Таркин в порядке разгона толпы посадил на неё собственный ИЗР (использован таймлайн старого канона — 18 ДБЯ).  
Размещение: только после деанона, запрещено без извещения автора  
Для голосования: #. WTF Galactic Empire 2019 - "Нарушения тишины, бунты, карнавалы и похороны"

 

— Не думал, что скажу это, но как же хорошо было с жуками, — простонал Кренник, читая отчет об очередной стычке свеженабранных на Кашиике вуки с охраной.

Птерро наблюдал за страданиями начальства с сочувственным видом: джеонозианцев осталось ещё немало, но для масштабов стройки уже не хватало. Попытки же найти работников для завершения строительства и привели к появлению на станции двухметровых шерстистых гуманоидов, норовящих создать проблемы по любому поводу, а то и без.

— Отправь зачинщиков к Керру, пусть хоть какая-то польза от них будет, — дочитав, решил Кренник. — И поторопи их там, что ли, а то постоянно обещают что-нибудь для усмирения, но никак не разработают.

К этому разговору они вернулись через пару недель — заполненных в числе прочего применением спецсредств и постоянными попытками обеспечить продолжение работ.

— Прелесть какая, — скривился Кренник, посмотрев запись испытаний разработанного в лабораториях газа.

— Две минуты, чтобы свалить человека, пять — вуки. Дольше пяти — существенный вред здоровью, сэр, — ответил Керр, складывая руки за спиной.

— То есть ещё минимум минуту и так бесновавшийся вуки сможет продолжать разносить мне станцию, а офицеры уже начнут корчиться на полу, будучи не в состоянии ему что-либо противопоставить?

— Обычных респираторов в шлемах штурмовиков будет вполне достаточно, чтобы избежать этого, сэр.

— В том-то и проблема, что там часто не штурмовики, а офицеры или вообще инженеры. Джеонозианцев, опять же, судя по записи, валит с первых секунд?

— Да, сэр.

— Тогда точно нет, трутней и так мало осталось.

— Хорошо, сэр, мы продолжим разработку.

— Постойте, Керр, — окликнул Кренник, когда тот уже направился к выходу. — Сможете это как-нибудь попраздничнее оформить?

— Праздничнее, сэр?

— Ну, документацию подготовить, с дифирамбами новому средству, в какие-нибудь гранаты его зарядить?

— Да, это возможно, сэр.

— Отлично. И название какое-нибудь, попоэтичнее, вроде как у наземных вояк всякие «Ромашки», «Елочки» или «Сирень».

— Черёмуха, сэр?

— Черёмуха?

— Растение такое, кажется, во Внешнем кольце встречается. Один из моих лаборантов клялся, что до распыления пахнет именно ею.

— Черёмуха подойдет, особенно если во Внешнем кольце растет. Думаю, мне будет кому его порекомендовать — на случай, если ИЗРа под рукой не окажется.


End file.
